


Chasind Robes

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a prompt I saw in kink meme I had some fun with: So. Remember in Origins we had that Chasind Robe with the plunging neckline (cleavage, ahoy!) and slits up to your hips and sexy thigh high stockings? I want f!Lavellan to find one of those and wear it (purely because of the enchantments of course). Cue reactions. Are they violent? Appreciative? All that jumping about and climbing mountains must cause a lot of flashing. o_O</p><p>+++ for Solas/f!Lavellan - I admit I'm dying to see how he'd react</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasind Robes

I look into the mirror checking out the fit of my new robes. Turning to Leliana and Nadia, I say “I like them and I am able to move,” I bring out my fade sword and do a few thrusts and parries, “But isn’t this just a bit revealing and bit....well chilly for the cold weather?”

“They are Chasind robes,” Leliana explains they also have protective enchantments and will keep you warm, from what Dagna said they will be warmer than the heaviest coat.”

“Well that’s good to know,” I say smiling at the spymaster, “How can I turn down such a thoughtful gift?”

“We wanted to show you how grateful Josephine and I are, that you were able to get Josie out of the horrible marriage, so we can finally be together.” Leliana says grinning.

“I’m just glad to see you both happy,” I say softly smiling a Leliana. “I need to get going I’m meeting Varric, Bull and Solas at the gate, more rifts in the Hinterlands,” I explain looking at Nadia, “I will be back in about a week. Take some time off with Tavon.”

I shoulder my pack grabbing my staff and head out to the gate. The other three in the party have already made it to the gate as I approach. Dorian comes to say goodbye intercepting me. 

“New robes?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“A gift from Leli and Josie,” I say smiling as he wraps his cloak around himself. 

“But aren’t you cold?” He says curiously looking me over from head to toe.

“Runes and enchantments,” I answer smirking as I tap the shoulder of said robes.

“Well you do look delicious, Little Amatus, Leliana does know to bring out your assets,” He teases, giving me hug.

“Too bad those assets have no effect on you, oh my poor heart,” I place my hand over my heart facetiously looking wounded.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll get over me in time,” Dorian quips, “do bring me some of that wonderful Redcliffe wine if you could, I’d be grateful not to have to drink the swill they call wine at the Tavern.”

I grin at him before walking away, “I’ll see what I can do.”

As I get to the gate, Bull looks me up and down giving me an appreciative whistle, “Great outfit, Boss.”

“Fadedancer, you might be able to subdue even desire demons in that getup,” Varric quips. 

“You look wonderful, Da’asha,” Solas says studying the armor, “enchanted for warmth as well I presume.” 

I nod in agreement.

“It would look better on the floor of his cabin,” Cole says appearing out thin air.

My companion’s reactions are immediate. Solas takes it stoically but shows a bit of embarrassment if I am to judge the sudden reddening of his ears. Varric looks a bit sheepish and Bull laughs heartily nodding at Cole. I realize that any one of three might or all three might have been thinking it and start laughing as well.

“Well now that is out of the way,” I say smirking, walking in front of them swaying my hips, “shall we head out?”

“Maker’s balls, this is gonna be a long week,” Varric says looking at other two men. Bull nods in agreement as Solas shakes his head.


End file.
